


Not in my programming

by Generally_Horrible



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Deviation, M/M, Slow Build, unwanted love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generally_Horrible/pseuds/Generally_Horrible
Summary: Niles was simple. Commute to the Police office, finish his objective, and leave. Then repeat.However, what wasn't so simple about this was Mr. Gavin Reed. The epitome of a person in horrendous condition. Snarky, rude, with a complete lack of self respect and self confidence, as well as an overall thorn in his side.And yet. Time passes, and things change.(More chapters to come, just not quite sure how to change the amount of chapters on mobile)





	1. Chapter 1

Niles was simple. Commute to the Police office, finish his objective, and leave. Then repeat.

However, what wasn't so simple about this was Mr. Gavin Reed. The epitome of a person in horrendous condition. Snarky, rude, with a complete lack of self respect and self confidence, as well as an overall thorn in his side.

Not to mention the "partner" he had and his android. A Rundown man named Hank Anderson. A former lieutenant, and the perfect example of an alcoholic. Paired with him, an RK800, who called himself Connor, who was a constant stickler for cheerfulness.

How... inconvenient. The worst sort of people for Niles to be paired with. They would almost completely stop Niles from achieving the goal he was set. A constant bet on human moodiness and the fact that his own partner showed signs not unlike that of a human toddler. It was testing to say the least. 

______________________

Monday- 08:56

As Niles stepped out from his cab, he scanned around, watching carefully before walking straight into the imposing office of the Detroit police office, perfectly balancing the cup of coffee Reed had requested. 

He set the coffee onto Reed's empty desk, taking a moment and looking at the state of his things, mindlessly fixing a few things. He moves away, sitting down at his own desk, and getting into his daily task, which today mostly consisted of paperwork.

As he sat down, the man of the hour walks in, sauntering with an air of what was assumed to be smugness despite being 39.5 minutes late if Nile's timers were correct.  
"You're late again, Mr. Reed. Punctuality is an important-"

"An important part of being productive. I get it. And quit with the Mr. Reed thing. It's just Gavin, remember?" Gavin remarked, sighing.

"I will update that in my memories. I apologize for making you uncomfortable."

Gavin merely sighed, and Niles watched as he haphazardly tossed his bag to the side and sat, taking the coffee with a simple glance

"I would advise-"

"OW! Fuck, that's hot."

"I was attempting to tell you that." Niles sighed, looking to Reed with a stone cold look.

"Well, you attempted too late."  
Niles looks back to his work, knowing his attempts at giving the detective backlash would prove unsuccessful. And he was right, as always. Reed, although disgruntled, calmed down quickly, grumbling as he also started on his work load for the day.

. . .

Monday- 13:21

Shifting, the stone cold android looked up from his work, noting the time as he turned his view to Gavin,  
"The time is 13:21, I would advise taking your lunch break, Gavin."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll pick up lunch in a minute."

"I would advise taking one now, Gavin." Niles insisted, about to list off a few risks of his behavior before Gavin snipped back,  
"Fine, you shitty android. I'll get some lunch if it makes you happy."

"It wouldn't."

Gavin grumbles, getting up from his desk and getting his wallet, "It's an expression. Do you want to come with me or are you just gonna stick your head back in this shit?"

"I assume accompanying you will make you more likely to work after your lunch."

"So...?"

"So, I will accompany you," Niles stands, moving precisely to Gavin's desk and watching as the detective moves to the door. Following next to him out of the entrance as he moves towards a small food truck set up.

He merely watches, staying silent as the man orders the damaging food for himself and sits. He sits across from him, scanning around, acutely aware of Gavin's eyes on him as he looks back to the detective, who's eyes dart away immediately, quickly inhaling the fried onion rings and hot dog he had chosen. Which, in hindsight, was a horrible choice, really.

"According to my database-"

"I know already, you tell me this a lot. This food is unhealthy and will cause long term health problems or whatever. I couldn't give less of a shit."

"I will repeat my message. It has killed many humans of your age, and deaths of this cause are skyrocketing year after year.

Gavin just sighs, shaking Niles off with the dismissive wave of his hand. He didnt speak again as he got up, tossing away his excessive amount of waste casually, looking back to Niles and motioning for him to follow as he began to make the walk back to the police department.

Getting up and following silently, Niles continued to scan around, looking to Gavin as the man's fists clenched and unclenched, and he looked away, not having the sympathy to ask what was wrong with the worked up detective.

. . .

Monday- 19:43

A final click of the keyboard signaled the end of the day. The last paper was sent for review, and Niles was done with his objective for today, free to head home to the warehouse where he was kept.

Or so he had thought.

Reed was still working frantically, Niles noticed, grunting occasionally and sighing as the hunched over man finally stopped, assumingly giving up and setting down the papers, stretching out.

Watching in a confused matter, Niles looked quizzically to Gavin,  
"You haven't finished."

"I know, but I'm fuckin' tired, I'm going home to my cat to watch some Netflix."

"You will be given more tomorrow to add onto today's."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine, now get off my back and go do whatever you do."

He merely nods, straightening out his papers before walking out, unaware of Reed's eyes widening as he stopped him,  
"Oi, I didn't mean right away. Don't take things so literally."

"That is in my directive, Gavin."

"I know, but you should know how to tell the difference."

"That is not in my programming, but I will attempt it."

Gavin nods lightly and he scans over his face, intending to leave again since his work was done as he turned away.

"Do you want to do something tonight?"


	2. Chapter 2

Monday- 20:05

Niles paused, turning back to Gavin with a look of confusion and puzzlement, taking a moment to process the request before speaking with little to no emotion as per usual,  
"I do not see how that would help with our work."

"It's not for work, dumbass. I just want to get to know you."

"If you wish to do that, you may contact my producers, they can inform you about my model."

"Not that shit, I mean YOU."

"I do not see the difference." Niles remarked, seeming more puzzled, his processors trying to find some way to explain to Reed.

Gavin merely sighs, facepalming and pulling his hair back in a frustrated huff as he looked away, just turning away, "Fine. It's whatever."

"I sense that it is not though."

"Just shut up, you fucking android. It's not like you would get it."

"Do not become defensive with me, Reed, I am looking out for you."

Gavin just groans, putting his face in his hands and looking away, just shaking his head and turning around, "Shut up. You talk too much shit."

". . ."

Gavin began walking away muttering to himself in frustration, Niles standing there for a moment.

"Good night, Gavin. I will see you in the morning."  
As Niles watched Gavin's receding back, his screened flashed a low power alert, causing him to look away, turning around to make his way to the warehouse, never having another thought of Reed as the man did the exact opposite.

. . .

Tuesday- 08:54

Striding into the office as usual, Niles paused, seeing a more stressed than usual Gavin sitting at his desk and scanning him. Sleep deprivation and over caffeination. A horrible state for someone at their place of work to be in,  
"You are here early."

"I couldn't sleep.."

Niles moves to his desk, sitting down and looking at Gavin from over the desk,  
"You are overly caffeinated, this is not healthy."

"Fuck off. I wanted to get in early, is that so surprising?"

The android's facial features scrunch a bit, and he frowns, going over his data,  
"Yes. You rarely come in early."

He then watched as Gavin just rolled his eyes, looking to the pile of work granted today and starting on it, not looking Niles in the eye when he did look up.

Niles just looked to his own screen, starting to go over the low class case files he was given. Robberies, Home invasions, petty thieves, and... android crimes. How curious. There were many cases regarding quote, "deviant" androids who snapped and began acting abnormally.

He looked them over more thoroughly, and then shook his head, stopping his train of thought immediately and beginning on work as usual.

\---

Thursday 08:50

Weeks pass, the same routine and the same looks from Reed that held something behind the eyes, as well as his continuous rejections of Reed's advances unknowingly.

He once again walked into his department, tracing the same path he did every day and setting the coffee down onto the empty desk of Gavin. Sitting down smoothly and looking up to the door as a disgruntled Reed walked in, Niles tilting his head, scrunching his face a bit as his LED flicked to yellow for just a moment,  
"You didn't sleep, did you?"

"Yeah, fuck you too. No, I didn't."

He watches as the man slides into his seat, grabbing the coffee and taking a sip.

Niles sneers, shaking his head,  
"There is no need for that. Get some sleep or you will drag this team down. I'd prefer not to fail because of that."

Gavin pretends to look appalled, just flipping him off and looking over his papers, "just shut up, shitty android."

Niles sighs, picking up his papers and scanning over them before moving to his computer, beginning to type out the papers, as the emails about more of the deviant androids flash on his HUD.

Ignoring them to the best of his ability, he continues his work, typing away for the hours that followed.

\---

Thursday 22:57

Niles stepped out of the DPD, looking back to Gavin as he follows, looking away after studying his features mildly,  
"Get sleep tonight, Reed. Once again, I refuse to be dragged down by your destructive behavior."

"Mm. Sure."

"Sincerely, do get some sleep."

Gavin just waves him off, walking casually as Niles strolls, moving ahead of him and sticking his tongue out at the man childishly, causing Niles' face to scrunch slightly as he just sighs, contemplating how he got stuck with a child as a partner when he was capable of handling himself.

He just purposely ignores Gavin, looking away in favor of scanning the scenery around him instead, seeing Gavin pout out of the corner of his eye and smirking softly.

However, in his stupor, he unknowingly having followed Gavin off his usual path, not recognizing any of the things around him as his processors sped up to take everything in as he recognized his mistake, pausing,

"I have veered off my directive."

"Mhm. Would it hurt you to have some fun."

"Yes, it would. This time and onwards until 5 am is dangerous for an android model such as myself. Inebriated humans may wish to lay harm upon me."

"Not literally, fucker. Just chill."

Niles just looks to Gavin and looks away again, accessing a map of the Detroit area and turning around, starting to walk,

"I'm going to go, I will see you in the morning, Reed."

"Hey, stop!"

Stopping in place immediately, his programming prevents him from moving, "Yes, Reed?"

"Just come with me, I'll get you whatever shit ya need to have, blue blood or whatever."

He pauses, looking to Gavin,

"Reed, now is not the time for your trivial advances. I cannot accompany you outside of work."

"Just for a bit, an hour."

"An exact hour. I will be leaving soon after."

Nodding in understanding, the man's lips raise slightly in a light smile and he looks up to Niles fully,

"Well, what do you want to do?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first work, so I hope you enjoyed reading the small amount of words I wrote as much as I loved writing them.


End file.
